Three's A Crowd
by AlyssWolf
Summary: "Pardon me for saying so Ozpin, but you're acting as though a Grimm were gnawing on your-" Glynda just wanted to pick up some paperwork. Ozqrow


Glynda muttered to herself as she smacked the elevator button, shuffling her weight back and forth on her feet and standing with arms crossed. When the elevator finally dinged signifying her arrival at the top of the clock tower, she strode into Ozpin's office, all business. She was prepared to hold the headmaster fully accountable for his crimes-his greatest offense being that he'd tested her patience.

"Professor, I-"

"Ah, yes! Glynda I-" Ozpin's gaze darted about the room in confusion, as if looking for something before he laced his fingers together and rested his elbows on his desk. "I've been expecting you."

Glynda sighed in exasperation as she stalked towards the desk, not even attempting to hide her annoyance. "I assume that means you have that paperwork all wrapped up for me?" She asked flatly.

Ozpin nodded seriously, eyes closed. "Yes, of course. I was actually just in the middle of some other paperwork before you walked-" His eyes flew open suddenly before he smiled up at her again. "In." He finished in a slightly strained voice.

"Ozpin, I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Glynda chirped, previous irritation having flown out the window.

"Quite. I'm a man of my word after all, and I find it distasteful when people's lack of _self-discipline_ places others in _compromising positions."_

She clasped her hands in front of her, eyes bright and accompanied by an expectant smile.

Ozpin had closed his eyes again. "Ah-if that will be all then…" Glynda's mouth suddenly turned down into a slight frown. Ozpin raised his eyebrows at her.

"Well, where is it?"

Ozpin shifted in his seat, face twisted in concentration.

"Where is what?"

"The file."

"Of course. My apologizes. I'm also not afraid to show some much due _humility_ by _pausing_ to apologize!"

Glynda nodded in confusion.

Silence.

"Well?"

"Hmmmm?" Ozpin hummed through his nose. "Well what?"

"Where is it?"

Glynda took a shocked step back as the man suddenly jolted in his seat.

"A-All of these pointless questions! Paperwork and files and deadlines! Maybe if we just _stopped_ for a moment and showed some semblance of _patience_ then we would all be better off!"

Glynda stared at the headmaster as if he had just dropped straight out of the twilightzone and into his seat.

"Professor...are you-are you suggesting I take some time off?"

"... _Yes!_ No!" Ozpin waved his hand dismissively, almost knocking over his coffee in the process. "Your services are always greatly appreciated, sometimes I just wish you would STOP and THINK more about what you are doing." He gritted through a tight smile.

"...Right." Glynda had hardly changed her expression from before.

"Pardon me for saying so Ozpin, but you're acting as though a Grimm were gnawing on your-" Ozpin's knee jerked against the desk with a thunk and he swallowed.

"I'm just a bit jittery after all of the coffee James brought me earlier; you know how I am." Glynda's hand twitched ever so slightly towards her wand reflexively. "Yes...yes. I suppose. Of course." She relaxed slightly. "But the paperwork." Ozpin blinked at her again with glassy eyes.

"Oz!" She practically hissed.

"Yes. Paperwork. The file is just over there." He pointed to a cabinet across the room. She walked over to reach into the sea of files.

"Ah, ah! No a bit lower." Ozpin corrected. Glynda reached her hand down.

"More." He breathed sharply, and Glynda froze as something suddenly clicked.

Face flushing, she snatched up the file and turned back towards the desk to face a slightly disheveled Ozpin, breathing ever so carefully through his parted lips.

"Will that be all, Glynda?" The poor tired woman fixed her top impudently and stared into Ozpin's eyes with a dull glare.

"Professor Ozpin."

"Yesss?" He practically whined.

"About the 'work' you were in the middle of when I came in? There's nothing on your desk." And with that she stalked across the room, face cherry red and fuming, leaving behind a dumbstruck Ozpin in her wake.

As she rode the elevator back down the tower, face in her hands and tips of her ears red, General Ironwood stepped in at a stop on a lower floor.

"Gods, Glynda, You look like you've seen someone get eaten by a Grimm. What's wrong?"

James rested his hand on her shoulder as she leaned against the wall for support, but she was too distracted by her own embarrassment to notice.

"Qrow Branwen is back in town."


End file.
